


Connessi

by sunnybriefs



Series: Cinquante nuances de Rouge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, D/s AU, Dom Enjolras, M/M, Sub Grantaire, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stata mattina, pomeriggio o sera, non era sicuro di dove fosse accaduto e non avrebbe saputo dire chi avrebbe potuto testimoniare in suo favore perché presente in quel momento: sapeva solo che tra un bicchiere a l’altro qualcuno gli aveva presentato Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connessi

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fic della mia raccolta di ficlet Dom!Enjolras/sub!Grantaire. Questi due idioti mi hanno risucchiato l’anima così in fretta che non è neanche divertente. -.- Un grazie immenso a [mapi_littleowl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl) che l’ha letta in anteprima anche se certi miei head-canon non le vanno proprio a genio.  
> Scritta per il prompt **129 - Toccato da un angelo** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Di quel giorno Grantaire ricordava poco o niente, l’essenziale. Come sempre gran parte della colpa era da attribuirsi all’alcol – che in quel caso fosse stato vino o assenzio faceva ben poca differenza – ma in più aveva certamente giocato un ruolo determinante l’emozione, che era stata tanta e improvvisa, come un fulmine a ciel sereno che gli aveva aperto cuore e mente. Più che un ricordo sembrava un sogno o un’allucinazione, una di quelle storie che amava raccontare agli amici tra un bicchiere e l’altro, ma quando ne parlava chi gli era attorno lo ascoltava pendendo dalle sua labbra, con un misto di stupore e invidia, mai nessuno che ne dubitasse, perché benché lui stesso ricordava poco era evidente a tutti che dicesse la verità e ormai non c’era nessun frequentatore di taverne che non conoscesse la storia a menadito e che non chiedesse comunque che gli fosse ripetuta. Era diventato l’eroe moderno di quelle favole che venivano raccontate a quei bambini i cui genitori volevano preservare l’innocenza e la speranza.  
Inutile dire che lui, di quelle storie, ne aveva sentite ben poche e anche da bambino le aveva sempre accolte con una risata e una scrollata di spalle: come ora non credeva in alcun ideale da ragazzino non aveva alcuna speranza che la sua vita potesse essere cambiata da un eroe dalla bellezza divina che tra tutti i miserabili del mondo avrebbe scelto proprio lui. Eppure era successo.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stata mattina, pomeriggio o sera, non era sicuro di dove fosse accaduto e non avrebbe saputo dire chi avrebbe potuto testimoniare in suo favore perché presente in quel momento: sapeva solo che tra un bicchiere a l’altro qualcuno gli aveva presentato Enjolras. Udendo quel nome aveva subito pensato al fatto che suonava come _angelo_ , e scherzando aveva detto che sarebbe stato per lui un onore conoscere di persona un messaggero del Dio in cui non credeva, ma quando lo vide, coi suoi occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi che incorniciavano il viso perfetto, lo scherno si era trasformato in venerazione e per un lungo istante gli era parso di essere morto e risorto con qualcosa di nuovo dentro, qualcosa di molto simile ad un anima o alla fede.  
E poi era avvenuto il vero miracolo.  
Ancora non sapeva cosa avesse spinto Enjolras a tendergli la mano, sapeva solo di averla afferrata in fretta, prima che si dissolvesse tra i fumi dell’alcol, e di aver cercato di essere delicato e riverente, e in quel momento tutto il suo mondo era cambiato: c’erano stati calore e luce dentro di lui, la voglia di piangere e ridere e gridare e cantare, la sensazione di aver trovato il proprio posto nel mondo e la gratitudine di aver vissuto abbastanza per poter godere di tutto quello. Fu bruscamente richiamato alla realtà quando il contatto si interruppe, come se l’avessero preso a schiaffi per ridestarlo da un sonno pesante, e all’improvviso tutto era ritornato come prima: le stesse persone intorno, lo stesso giorno, lo stesso sapore di alcol in gola e la stessa mortificazione che provava per se stesso.  
Ma ora erano connessi.


End file.
